


Wicked Intentions

by theLilyBird



Series: Intentions [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel/Tie-In to Bad Intentions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Framed In Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out slow and plot heavy. Ends in porn on porn on porn. *shrugs*

Shepard was doing what she always did at this hour: a quick check of the ship before bed. Most everything seemed in order. No one was up who shouldn’t be; her crew seemed to have knack for overworking themselves.

 

There’s something different in the cargo bay and at first Shepard can’t place it. Then she realizes there’s a light on by the Mako.

 

_ Vakarian. _

 

The turian was the worst offender when it came to working late. Shepard thought it might be a turian thing, but she was almost certain it was just a Garrus thing.

 

She steps toward the Mako and rips open the door, prepared to chastise the living hell out of him. “Garrus what have I told you about--oh... _ oh _ ,” she says, stunned into silence by the scene before her. 

 

In the driver’s seat of the Mako sits Garrus, hand on his cock and eyes suddenly dead set on her. Shepard doesn’t know much about turian facial expressions, but she  _ knows  _ he’s embarrassed. “Uh, sorry. I--um...yeah,” she tries, but fails.

 

The turian chuckles and readjusts so his cock rests against his abdomen. “You like what you see, Commander?” he asks, a little cocky.

 

It occurs to her she’s staring between his legs and her attention snaps to his face. She bites her lip, considering her answer. She’s never seen a turian naked before. “I’d be lying if I said no,” she says, eyes falling back to his cock. It’s a lovely shade of blue, thinner than she’d really want, but it is rather eye catching.

 

He strokes himself slowly and lets out a long and definitely over-exaggerated groan.

 

Rather than saying anything she hops into the Mako, slamming the door behind herself.

 

“Commander?” he questions, his previous cockiness gone.

 

She smiles at him, “By all means, don’t stop on my account.”

 

He just stares at her, obviously surprised at her forwardness.

 

Shepard sighs and catches her hands on the edges of her nightshirt. It’s her favorite, red and silken. She pulls it over her head and tosses it into the back of the Mako. “If it’ll make you feel a little better,” she says, reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra, before tossing it back with her nightshirt.

 

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye, briefly before leaning back. She slides her hands up her body until they reach her breasts. She rolls a nipple between her fingers and sighs, leaning back into the seat, Garrus stuck in her thoughts. 

 

With her other hand she massages the opposite breast, arching slightly into her own touch.

 

_ It’s been a while,  _ she thinks.

 

Suddenly, but gently, Garrus grabs her wrist and moves her hand away before replacing it with his tongue. She whimpers at the contact. “Garrus,” she says softly.

 

Ignoring her he repeats the motion on the opposite breast while echoing her earlier massaging on the other. She arcs toward him, his name on her lips again.

 

“Garrus, please, look at me,” she says, a little breathless.

 

He shifts back to his place in the driver’s seat, eyeing her as she speaks.

 

“If we’re going to do this, I need you to know it’s just two people blowing off steam. It’s not and will never be more. If you want that,” she says, trailing off.

 

It sounds somewhat harsh coming out of her mouth, but she’s had this sort of thing go sideways before because the other person thought it was more than it was. She can’t let that happen with Garrus. He’s too valuable.

 

Without warning she’s lifted from her seat and placed in his lap. The sudden motion elicits a strange noise from her, somewhere between a squeak and a giggle.

 

“I want that,” he says, his voice making her warm with lust as he grinds up against her. He laughs softly and stares at her panties for what’s a little longer than polite. 

 

She’s already soaking wet, so she knows what he sees and can’t really blame him.

 

“Do you mind?” he asks, eyeing the fabric.

 

She just nods.

 

In one fluid motion he shreds the fabric with his talons, splitting it on both sides.

 

She squeals and stares at him with disapproval. “I really liked those,” she says, staring him down.

 

He ignores her in favor of staring at her body, more specifically between her legs. “I really don’t care,” he says, turning his attention back to her.

 

Garrus runs his hands up her body, occasionally letting his talons scrape against her. It feel  _ so  _ good. She moans and rolls against him, sliding against his cock. It earns her a long groan as he buries his head in her shoulder.

 

He’s quiet and unmoving, making her worry he’s reconsidering. He looks back up at her and says, “Touch yourself.” He rests his hands on her hips and some part of her thinks  _ this feels right. _

 

She eyes him for a moment, considering whether or not to comply. It occurs to her he’s probably trying to find the sexiest way to learn what she likes without asking. 

 

She slips her hand between her legs and through her damp curls. She wonders briefly what he thinks of her unshaven state; she’s not had a reason to bother and been busy either way.

 

He watches her as she rubs at her clit, slow and gentle. The look of concentration on his face is apparent but is drowned from her mind with her own whimpers and moans.

 

Gently he grasps her wrist, her eyes flutter open and she’s ready to protest, but she waits instead. In the short time she’s known him she’s never seen him do anything without purpose.

 

Her patience is rewarded when he shifts her slightly, positioning himself to enter her.

 

She knows Garrus, not particularly well, but enough to know he’s the type to tease. Rather than wait she slams down on him and they moan in unison. He’s thinner than she’s used to, slightly longer, too, but she thinks she can adjust. A stupid old earth saying occurs to her. Something about ships and oceans.

 

Knowing the look in his eyes, she doesn’t move and instead waits for him.

 

He grips her hips just enough his talons prick her skin and she thinks he’s holding back. He nods and she slides off him.

 

They start slow, setting a torturous pace as they adjust to each other.

 

She can feel him getting bigger and at first she swears it’s her imagination, but it doesn’t stop and now he’s the perfect fit.

 

“Garrus,” she says suddenly, eyes blown wide. “What’s happening?”

 

A strangled chuckle escapes him and she thinks to smack him. “If you mean what I think you mean,” he begins, his voice wavering slightly. “It’s a turian thing. Expanding as needed to fit as needed.” He growls and the sound goes straight to her clit. He’s getting bigger again.

 

“I just can’t quite  _ fill _ you,” he grounds out.

 

She lets out a breathless gasp that should’ve been a laugh. “Human thing,” she says simply.

 

He buries his head in her neck, picking up his pace and nipping her slightly on every upthrust. It feels  _ so fucking good.  _ She drags her nails down his arm, eyes squeezed shut. She starts again and he thrust up harder. She screams and it’s almost too much.

 

“Stop it,” he growls. His voice alone could send her over the edge, she thinks. “Please,” he adds, begging.

 

She opens her eyes to see her biotics are alive and she understands. She forces herself to calm down and reign in her biotics. “Sorry,” she says, pulling away slightly.

 

Rather than reply he slips his hand between them and echoes her earlier motions around her nub. She cries out, digging her nails into his shoulders.

 

“Please, Garrus,” she says, rolling her hips in time with his ministrations. “ _ Please. _ ”

 

He thrusts harder, faster and she dissolves into a mess of whimpers and moans. She’s begging almost incoherently, but she can tell he understands.

 

She screams, her orgasm ripping through her, making her still. He follows after, but she’s drowning in heady afterglow and isn’t paying much attention to him.

 

He’s a little out of it when she comes down, eyes closed and mandibles slack. She smiles to herself and climbs back to the passenger seat.

 

Garrus throws his head back over his seat and she’s a little relieved she hasn’t broken him permanently.

 

“There you are,” she says. “Thought I’d lost you for a bit there.”

 

He laughs and sits back up.

 

“You going to explain the biotics?” he asks, flicking his mandibles at her in an expression she doesn’t understand.

 

She shies away from him, flushing. “Sorry,” she says again. “It happens sometimes, if I’m not careful. If I don’t keep control, it controls me.” She looks back at him and forces a smile. “Sorry,” she repeats and feels honest guilt at her actions.

 

“It’s fine, it felt good--amazing if I’m being honest. I just thought it wouldn’t be fair to come without you,” he says, flicking his mandibles again.

 

_ I really needs to look into turian facial expressions,  _ she thinks.

 

Shepard bites her lip, “That thing you did with your cock. Explain it to me.” She feels a little juvenile, but the word makes her somewhat uncomfortable.

 

He groans and a pang of need surges through her. He really could get her off just on his voice.

 

“Turian women are all different sizes. To compensate we get bigger until we can't anymore. Doesn't seem to work the same with humans. Sorry if it freaked you out,” he says and she can tell he feels a similarly about it as she does with her biotics.

 

“It’s fine,” she says. “It felt amazing--if I'm being honest.” 

 

Her echoing his earlier statement makes him laugh.

 

They sit in silence for a while and Shepard knows the Mako smells like sweat and sex. How’s she going to explain _ that _ to the crew?

 

“Garrus, do you think you'd want to do this again sometime?” she asks a little sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn't I?”

 

She shrugs--because I’m alien to you, because I’m dangerous, because I’m your commanding officer. She doesn’t voice her thoughts and instead crawls into the back to retrieve her clothes.

 

He smacks her ass and she giggles in response.

 

After she redresses she pauses to look at him--he looks somewhat glorious like this. She opens the door and hops out of the Mako. “Goodnight, Garrus. I'll see you tomorrow,” she says as she closes the door behind her.

 

The slow ascent is spent thinking about their encounter. She  _ really  _ wants to do that again. When she returns to her cabin she gets off on her memory of them before settling back into bed and drifting into sleep.


	2. A Loss So Small

Shepard feels alone, but she’s not. Liara lays beside her, looking content in her sleep. She was exhausted after their earlier activities and dozed off quickly. Shepard runs the back of her hand down her cheek.

 

Rather than sit around in bed and sulk, she rises and crosses the room to her desk. She spends the next hour drafting letters to Garrus.

 

She settles on simple:

 

_ Hey, you. How you been? _

 

She sits back and stares at the screen. His reply is almost instant:

 

_ Shouldn’t you be sleeping? _

 

She laughs to herself, but stops when Liara seems to stir. She decides to be honest:

 

_ Can’t sleep. What about you, huh? You’ve got shit to do in the morning, Vakarian. _

 

It only takes a minute before she has his reply:

 

_ Can’t sleep. _

 

She smiles sadly. Does he have nightmares too? She is simple in her reply:

 

_ Why? _

 

It’s almost ten minutes before he answers:

 

_ I had a very important date with my hand this evening. Needless to say it ended well. Don’t worry, though. You’re still my favorite. _

 

She snorts a laugh and has to choke down several more before she’s calmed enough to answer:

 

_ Good to hear I’ve not been forgotten. _

 

He’s quicker this time: 

 

_ How about you? Any important dates keeping you awake? _

 

Shepard sighs. She thinks back to her earlier activities with Liara and part of her thinks to mention it. But she doesn’t want to share that with Garrus. It belongs to her and Liara alone. Instead she’s honest:

 

_ Nightmares. _

 

He’s slow to answer again, taking another ten minutes:

 

_ I’m sorry, Shepard. I wish I could help.  _

 

Before she can reply there’s another message:

 

_ Look, I need to sleep now, but we can talk more about this tomorrow. _

 

Rather than reply she closes the messages. She picks up a datapad and attempts to get some work done, but her mind drifts.

 

Suddenly she’s thinking about how he feels inside her, the impossible ice blue of his eyes, the way he says her name. Her mind roves over past conversations and past activities, lingering on their last night together.

 

She’d let him stay a little longer that night, let him lay in bed beside her as she worked. He kept watching her, and she watched him out of the corner of her eye in return. She hadn’t wanted him to leave, but after almost three hours he climbed out of bed and started to dress.

 

When she asked where he was going he’d only stopped long enough to look at her sadly before finishing dressing. He’d pressed his mouth plates to her forehead and left her without a word.

 

Overcome with a sudden burst of rage and sorrow she throws the datapad across the room. It smashes against the door and falls to the floor in pieces.

 

Liara sits ramrod straight in bed, looking around in a panic. “Shepard?” she calls out into the dim lit room. Her eyes settle on her. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I--I don’t think I want to talk about it,” she answers, looking away.

 

“Shepard, come back to bed.”

 

Hesitantly she complies, settling into bed with the asari. She wraps Shepard in her arms, resting her head against her breasts. 

 

“You can be honest with me Shepard. I won’t be upset,” she says, stroking her hair.

 

“I was talking to Garrus,” she answers.

 

“And what happened?”

 

_ Nothing. Everything. Too much. Not enough. _

 

She sighs and pulls away before taking Liara’s face in her hands. “I’m going to be very honest with you right now and I really  _ really  _ need you to not be upset,” she tells her. She nods and Shepard continues. “I think you probably noticed, Garrus and I were very close-- _ are  _ very close. You just don’t know how close. We used to sleep together.”

 

Saying it out loud makes it feel too real.  _ Used to.  _ She doesn’t like it.

 

Liara just smiles, “Shepard I knew that.”

 

She stammers, “You did?”

 

“Of course,” she says. She taps Shepard’s temple. “Mind melding, remember? I get fragments every now and again.”

 

Shepard shies away, wrapping her arms around herself. She not only knew, she had  _ seen  _ them. It made her stomach twist in guilt.

 

“I'm not upset, Shepard. I understand,” she says. “Sex is sex, Shepard. This”--she gestures between them--“is special. Not to say what you and Garrus had wasn't special, too. In its own way.”

 

“He's my best friend, Liara,” she says absently.

 

Liara pulls her close and nuzzles her hair, “I know, Shepard. I know.”

 

***

 

After the initial panic, something in Shepard snaps and all she feels is calm. Her mind is darkening, her metaphorical lights shutting off one by one.

 

She doesn't cry. The lack of oxygen makes her sleepy and her mind settles on her memories of her time with Garrus. She doesn't know why he's her dying thought, she just lets the memories swallow her as the darkness does. What would happen to Garrus after she’s gone?


	3. Awakening

Her face hurts. Her head hurts. Hell, her  _ whole body  _ hurts. 

 

She follows the orders of the strange woman as she gives them. When she loses contact with her she discovers a man and he answers her questions. 

 

She  _ died.  _ She was dead. And now she's not.

 

Her crew is scattered to the wind and they don't know she's alive.

 

Miranda and Jacob are good enough in battle, but they don't flow together like her team. There's no rhythm to follow.

 

Then suddenly there's Tali and her heart sings for the presence of her friend. There's no time to question her about the others. She hands Veetor back to the quarians and Tali goes with them. She can't come with Shepard. She has something important to take care of.

 

Everything makes her want to scream. Omega is a shithole and it pisses her off. Zaeed is reckless and loud and that pisses her off too so she leaves his whining ass on the ship.

 

Aria is a bitch, but a bitch Shepard can handle and even respect a little. 

 

She’s going after Archangel. His life seems in the most immediate danger, and she’s not wrong. When they storm across the bridge and into his hideout...the bodies make her heart clench.  _ If those were her people she’d be a wreck.  _

 

The turian holds up a hand to keep her back and she doesn’t move. She knows better than to interrupt a sniper when he’s readying a shot. Then a man is dead and the turian-- _ Archangel _ \--rises, going for the pressure seals on his helmet.

 

_ Garrus. _

 

Before she knows it he’s taken a rocket to the face and he’s bleeding blue blood all over the floor.

 

She hovers over him, placing one hand on his mandible and a choked sob escapes her. “You’ll be okay, Garrus. I promise.”

 

The shuttle ride feels too slow and the dam breaks. She sobs on Jacob’s shoulder and he awkwardly rubs her back. Then she catches Garrus looking at her.

 

“Hey you,” she says, her voice jagged.

 

He seems to struggle for words, choking on his own blood. “Shepard,” he manages before passing back out.

 

She waits for him in the comm room, Jacob staying nearby just in case she has another meltdown. 

 

When he arrives it’s almost like there was no risk of losing him in the first place. They joke and laugh and he promises they can speak again later. 

 

After he’s gone she feels empty and alone. She craves him, his presence, his touch. An idea sparks in her mind and she heads up to her quarters.

 

She tells EDI to call for him. He protests.  _ It’s urgent.  _ He protests again. She pulls rank and then waits for him at her desk.

 

She hears the door and quickly reaches over to turn the photo of Liara over before turning to face him. “Hey you,” she says, leaning back against the desk and smiling at him.

 

“You said it was urgent,” he says. “I was just about to start calibrating the guns.” He gestures behind him at the closing door.

 

She starts toward him and by the time he’s turned back she’s kissing him. He’s tense at first, but then he relaxes into her, giving back as good as he gets.

 

He pulls away, taking a step away from her. “What about Liara?” he questions.

 

She looks away from him, attention set on the floor. Right now she doesn’t care about Liara in the slightest. She hadn’t even crossed her mind. She looks back up at him and smiles. “What she doesn’t know, can’t hurt her,” she says, moving toward him.

 

He dodges her. “I don’t want you to regret this later,” he says.

 

Part of her twists in guilt at her own betrayal, but another part of her--the stronger part--craves him and she can’t fight it.

 

“I won’t,” she says, still smiling. “Now are you going to have your wicked way with me or are you just going to stand there? It’s been more than two years, you know.”

 

“Oh, I’m well aware,” he says, driving her back until she hits the edge of the desk. His voice makes heat pool between her legs.  _ Oh she missed this.  _

 

He leans in close to her ear. “This is new,” he says gesturing with his eyes to the outfit similar to Chakwas’. “Do you mind?”

 

She shakes her head. He hooks his talon into the zipper, dragging it down until he can help her out of it. She kicks off her boots, leaving her in her leggings and bra.

 

It’s better than she remembers, but some part of her thinks it might just be this body. It’s never felt anything like this before so everything is almost too much. Her orgasm leaves her in a pile on the floor, heaving breaths as she watches Garrus hunt for his clothes.

 

“Garrus,” she calls to him. “Help me into bed.”

 

He abandons his search and scoops her into his arms before wading his way through the armor mine field. With one hand he pulls back the sheets, sets her in bed, and pulls the covers up over her.

 

As he moves to leave she calls for him again. “You can stay here,” she says, closing her eyes.

 

She can tell he’s thinking about it, but he doesn’t think long and soon he’s in bed beside her. She scoots closer to him. “I want to do that again tonight,” she says and it’s only a half truth. She just wants to lay in bed with him for a while. She could honestly go again right now, but she’s feeling selfish and she wants to spend this time with him.

 

***

 

Alchera is a nightmare land, the cold of the planet doesn’t phase her, but the sight of the remains of her ship does. It chills her to the bone and makes her stomach twist. She lingers, taking it all in, swearing she won’t let it happen again. She can’t. She can’t lose again. Not now. Not ever.

 

Back on the Normandy, it feels like a cheap knock-off and less like home. She doesn’t bother with her armor as she makes her way to her quarters.

 

Inside she settles her helmet on the desk and out of the corner of her eye she catches Garrus on her bed. She does a double take, unsure of her own eyes.

 

“Garrus?” she questions, staring at him blankly.

 

When he doesn’t answer she starts to shed her armor, letting it crash to the floor. “I’m going to shower,” she says, shedding her undersuit as well.

 

He nods and she disappears into the bathroom.

 

Inside the water is hot and it soothes the aches in her muscles, but it does nothing for the aches in her heart. Tears pour from her eyes and she can’t stop herself. It’s too much.

 

“Shepard?” Garrus calls from outside the bathroom. 

 

The door opens and she throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

 

He strokes her wet hair and hushes her. “Shh, it’s okay, Shepard. You’re okay. Everything’s alright. You don’t need to cry. I’m here,” he says. The last part catches her and she mulls it over briefly.

 

“You are,” she says simply.

 

This time they’re slow and soft, gentle with each other and it’s not about how fast they can get to their release. It’s just about being together. Shepard thinks this must be what lovemaking feels like, but then realizes their relationship doesn’t allow for that and she tries to swallow the thought down.

 

_ I love him,  _ is all she can think.

 

“Please,” he begs. “Please tell me you're as close as I am.”

 

She nods and brings his forehead to hers. She hopes the gesture is as romantic as she thinks it is, but he doesn’t seem to think much of it.

 

He takes a hand off her hips and tangles it in her own. With the other he reaches to draw small circles over her clit.

 

They come together, she screams his name and arches into him. He tightens his hold on her hip and squeezes her hand as he drives into her one last time.

 

They come back from orgasmic bliss slowly, lazily. She kisses mandible and his eyes flutter open.

 

“Hey you,” he says with a half laugh.

 

“Hey,” she echoes back.

 

“You okay?” he asks, holding her face in his hand.

 

_ I love you. I feel wonderful. You’re too good to me. We should do this more often.  _ Varying options of what to reply flutter through her mind and she tries not to say anything stupid.

 

She nods and presses her hand to his, “I am now.”


	4. Payback is Sweet and So Are You

It’s late when she gets back from the mission with Kasumi. It’s even later that she’s freshly showered and on her way to the main battery. Payback time.

 

The door opens loudly and Garrus is working away at the console as she had expected.  _ Workaholic. _

 

He turns to face her, leaning back against the console. “You have fun?” he asks, flickering his mandibles at her in what she’d recently learned to be a smirk. 

 

_ Bastard. _

 

Rather than answer Shepard goes for the pressure seals on his armor. 

 

He tries to respond in kind, going for the zipper of her dress. She’s worn it again for two reasons. One she liked it and two he seemed to like it almost as much. She bats his hands away and returns to his armor, dropping the pieces to the floor as she goes.

 

Garrus gives up and relaxes against the console. She’s quick about his armor, as she’s worked him out of it countless times by now. His undersuit follows soon after and she takes a moment to admire him.

 

The cybernetics on his right side are quite extensive, the faint blue glow barely visible beneath healing flesh. 

 

“How long are you going to stare at me?” he questions, interrupting her.

 

“Lock the door,” she says in answer.

 

He eyes her curiously, “What for? Everyone’s in bed.”

 

“You wanna get caught that’s your prerogative,” she replies, falling to her knees between his legs. He seems to catch on and hits the command on his omni-tool.

 

Her tongue licks a lazy line between his parting plates and with a low groan he springs free. Her tongue explores his length as her eyes catch on his. His gaze is almost predatory.

 

He brings his hand to the back of her head and tangles his talons in her hair.

 

She smiles and wraps her mouth around him, eliciting a long groan from the turian as he throws his head back. She hums around him contentedly and he jerks, making her giggle.

 

“Shepard,” he says, his tone edging on begging.

 

His grip on her hair tightens, holding her in place. She looks up at him curiously, but she sees the wicked glint in his glacier eyes and knows what he intends. He rocks his hips, slipping in and out of her mouth at his own pace.

 

She lets him use her, occasionally scraping her teeth along his length when he gets too rough.

 

“S--sorry,” he manages, easing up a little, his grip loosening.

 

Suddenly he stops, pulling out of her mouth completely, making her whine. He holds her still just inches from his cock.

 

“You going to let me finish you off or…” she trails off, eyeing him curiously. He's panting, not looking at her, obviously gathering himself.

 

“Up,” he commands finally.

 

Shepard does as she's told, standing before him with impatience on her face. 

 

He spins them around so she's the one against the console before lifting her so she sits on it. She squeaks in surprise. 

 

The console protests--the display is still on. Garrus grumbles to himself before switching it off.

 

Rather than address the look of amusement on her face, Garrus bunches her dress up around her hips and slides off her underwear. 

 

“You starting a collection?” she asks, eyeing him curiously with a half grin on her lips.

 

He ignores her, tossing her underwear aside and spreading her legs. She watches him stare between her legs like she has all the answers tucked inside herself and all he has to do to get them is fuck her senseless. He pulls her to the edge of the console and groans as his cock slides through her slickness.

 

She presses her hand against his unscarred mandible, drawing his attention back to her. 

 

Without warning he thrusts into her, making her keen and throw her head back. He chuckles at her darkly, dual toned voice heavy with lust.

 

He sets a punishing pace Shepard has no hope of matching. She digs her nails into the soft flesh between plates at his back, making him groan and dip his head into her neck.

 

“Bite me,” she commands.

 

He freezes for a half second before obliging, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. He's being gentle, using a fraction of his full power, but she's too far gone to care. She can feel a slight trickle of liquid coming down her chest.

 

“I missed you,” he growls in her ear, reaching between them to play with her clit. 

 

She moans, tilting her head back and cinching her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. “ _ Please, _ ” she whines, begging him for nothing particular.

 

“Please what?” he questions, voice frayed.

 

She claws at him, resting her forehead against his chest as he slows to the point of almost stopping. She whines again.

 

“Please what?” he repeats. He's toying with her, teasing her.

 

“I want to  _ come _ ,” she pleads with a roll of her hips. “ _ Please Garrus. _ ”

 

With that he resumes his previous pace, fucking her for all she's worth. Her nipples graze his plates every so often and she doesn't fight it when her orgasm hits her.

 

It tears through her and she loses grip on her biotics, sending something crashing to the ground. Garrus chuckles but it quickly turns into a choked groan as his own orgasm overtakes him.

 

Shepard slumps backward against the console, bonelessly blissful. She watches as he comes back to himself, eyes fluttering open.

 

“Hey you,” she says, trying for sexy, but judging by the panicked look on his face she's failed miserably. “Garrus?”

 

He pulls out of her and she whimpers at the loss. “I  _ hurt  _ you,” he says, dual toned voice coated in self-loathing. He moves away, shuffling through the pile of fallen objects for something specific.

 

She looks over where he'd bitten her. Trails of drying blood streak down her chest from the wound at her shoulder. “To be fair, I asked you to,” she tells him.

 

He comes back with a med kit. “You asked me to bite you not make you bleed,” he replies, not looking directly at her.

 

“I think injury was mildly implied,” she says, smiling and attempting for an at least semi comforting tone.

 

“It wasn't,” he snaps.

 

She shrinks back, moving further away when he tries to touch her. 

 

He sighs and stares at the floor. “Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean to snap at you. I just--never mind just hold still,” he says, not meeting her eyes as he smooths medi-gel into her wound.

 

“As much as I appreciate the TLC, I can take care of myself,” she says, though she makes no move to stop him.

 

He ignores her anyway. When he's satisfied with his handiwork he turns his attention back to her. “I didn't mean to hurt you, Shepard,” he says a little sadly.

 

“I know,” is all she says in reply.

 

***

 

Ashley had been one of Shepard’s closest friends back on the original Normandy. Her words broke her heart and now back in her quarters she can't fight her tears. She screams and howls and when Garrus comes by to check on her she tells him to leave her alone.

 

She needs to be alone with this. Just for now.

 

When she pulls herself together she feels guilt mingling with her sadness. She shouldn't have been so rude to Garrus. He only wants to help.

 

She makes her way to the main battery. They make up in a way that's all too familiar to them, though this time is different. She's been practicing with her biotics and she's ready to share what she's learned. 

 

When she wakes in his arms he's still out cold so she slips out of the cot and tries as quietly as possible to redress.

 

“I thought we were past the love ‘em and leave ‘em routine,” he says behind her groggily.

 

She faces him and he's wiping sleep from his eyes. “You're so cute when you're asleep. I didn't want to disturb you,” she says somewhat honestly.

 

He scoffs, “Very funny, Shepard.”

 

“I mean it,” she says, abandoning her task in favor of sitting beside him on the cot. She's only managed to get herself into her leggings, the rest of her clothes still scattered across his floor.

 

Rather than say anything back he pulls her down for a kiss that Shepard puts an end to quickly. 

 

It feels too romantic. Her heart can't handle it. Her heart can barely handle post-coital cuddling. That's why she has to get out of here.  _ Now. _

 

“When you've finished work, come up to my quarters, yeah? We'll see what other uses my biotics have,” she says, grinning wickedly.

 

He just nods and lets her leave. She's grateful for it.

 

***

 

She thought he would hate her forever after keeping him from killing Sidonis. She  _ thought  _ it was all over, but it was far from it. 

 

She recalls their earlier activities with fondness. He'd forgiven her. In their own, somewhat fucked up way, they'd solved their issue. Now they were lazing in her bed, staring at the stars.

 

They just talked for a while, then he told her had work to do and left her.

 

Her bed felt especially empty after he left.

 

_ Oh she's so in love. _

 


	5. May She Forgive My Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the new stuff

Shepard lies awake in bed, curled up in Garrus’ arms as the turian sleeps beside her. She does her best to let him sleep as she worms her way out of his grip. He groans and Shepard thinks she might've awakened him but he just shifts into her vacant space.

 

Moving carefully and quietly, Shepard finds her way to the bathroom and into the shower.

 

The water is warm as she washes away the sweat from last night's activities. They had gone at it pretty hard all night and she had every intention of letting Garrus sleep until noon if necessary.

 

Shepard feels more relaxed than she has in a long, long time. The weight of her secret--her love for Garrus--has been lifted and she feels so damn good.

 

Her mind wanders through memories of last night as she washes and its not long before she’s snaking her hand down her abdomen to touch herself.

 

She goes slow at first, drawing lazy circles around her clit before sinking her fingers into her wet heat. Garrus’ name slides past her lips as she works herself to her climax. She comes with a shudder, a weak orgasm in comparison to those she'd experienced last night, but satisfying nonetheless.

 

When she opens her eyes she finds Garrus standing in the doorway, watching her.

 

“I could’ve done that,” is all he says.

 

Shepard smiles and gestures him closer with a come hither motion. Garrus makes his way over to her, door closing of it’s own accord.

 

“Sleep well?” she asks, wicked grin playing on her lips.

 

Garrus chuckles and places his hands on her waist. “Like the dead,” he tells her. “That was of course until I realized you got up. Mm, smells good in here.”

 

Shepard raises an eyebrow, “Does it?”

 

The turian before her nods, closing his eyes and inhaling. “Smells like you. Water’s messing with it, but I’d know that smell anywhere.”

 

“Is that supposed to be weird or sexy, because I’m feeling the latter at the moment,” Shepard says, bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

 

“It’s definitely sexy, Shepard,” he tells her with a chuckle, opening his eyes to look down at her.

 

Suddenly he drives her backward until she’s up against the wall, taking her hands off his shoulders and grabbing her wrists to pin them over her head. She lets out an undignified squeak that makes him chuckle darkly in her ear.

 

“Do you want me, Shepard?” Garrus asks, canting his head at her.

 

Shepard nods furiously, words suddenly beyond her.

 

He chuckles again, “Words.”

 

Whining, she rolls her hips toward him. 

 

Garrus shakes his head at her. “Words,” he says, moving back just out of her reach.

 

“Yes.  _ Yes. _ You turian bastard, I want you,” she says with a growl.

 

Another dark chuckle. “Good,” he says, driving his hips forward so his cock slides through her slickness.

 

Shepard whines, having not even realized he’d been so ready. She spreads her legs just enough to give him access. She fails to fight back the wanton moan that escapes her when he pushes in.

 

Without warning, he flips Shepard so her front is pressed against the shower as he sinks back into her with a heady groan.

 

He starts slow, teasing and picks up his pace when she starts begging incoherently, a litany of  _ please  _ and  _ yes  _ and  _ more _ falling from her lips. It’s a beautiful torture.

 

“Garrus,” she whines, shifting back against him.

 

“Words,” he chides.

 

This makes her snarl, though it’s far less menacing than she wants it to be and he just laughs.

 

“ _ Words _ ,” he repeats and Shepard could swear she can  _ hear  _ him smiling.

 

Shepard tries to gather herself enough to form a coherent thought let alone a coherent sentence, but she manages. “I want--I want to come.  _ Please _ ,” she begs, trying to free her still contained wrists from his grip so she can touch herself.

 

Rather than oblige her, he snakes his own hand around to her front to massage her nub.

 

Her orgasm hits her hard, legs going weak and mind drifting off into a place of such ecstasy she doesn’t even notice Garrus’ end has come with her own.

 

When she comes back to herself, she wriggles her wrists from his loosened grasp and turns to face him. 

 

“What was that?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest. She isn’t upset--quite the opposite actually--but she  _ is _ confused.

 

Garrus’ eyes flutter open and he flicks her a turian smile. “Good morning shower sex?” he offers with a laugh.

 

Instead of pressing the matter she reaches up to run the back of her hand along his mandible. “I love you,” she says.

 

He laughs and cages her in with his arms on either side of her. “I love you, too,” he promises, dipping his head to lave at her neck. She stretches to the side to give him better access.

 

They finish washing up and exit the shower together, laughing and joking as Garrus helps Shepard towel her hair.

 

It takes them a moment to notice the woman standing by Shepard’s bed--

 

“Liara,” Shepard says, shrugging off Garrus in favor of making her way to the asari. “What're you--”

 

Liara holds up her hand--the one not currently holding a dozen roses--and shakes her head. She doesn't say anything, just drops the flowers onto the bed, moves around Shepard, past Garrus, and out the door.

 

Shepard cards her fingers through her hair, eyes blown wide in shock at herself. “Shit. Shit. Shitty shit fucking shit,” she mutters to herself. When she turns to look back at Garrus he's already on his way over to her.

 

He pulls her against him and hushes her, running his talons through her slow drying hair.

 

“I have a go after her,” she says suddenly, pulling away and searching for clothes.

 

“Shepard,” he tries, but she ignores him. “Shepard.”

 

She’s fully dressed in less than a minute, pushing past a still naked Garrus, and heading after Liara.

 

“Don't let Liara leave, EDI,” Shepard says in the elevator. 

 

“Dr. T’Soni has already left, Commander,” the A.I. chimes.

 

Shepard chews her bottom lip, considering if she should go straight to Liara’s apartment or try her office first. She doesn't spend much time deciding as she finds her waiting just beyond the docking bay. 

 

“Shepard,” Liara says in that gentle voice of hers. “I want to talk, come with me.”

 

Shepard follows without a word.

 

They find themselves at a café and Liara orders coffee just the way Shepard likes it. Despite everything, this woman knows her damn well.

 

“I hope your taste hasn't changed,” she says with a small laugh.

 

_ Death jokes _ .

 

Shepard leans across the table, “Look, Liara, I'm so--”

 

Liara laughs again, soft and sweet, reminding Shepard that she does love this woman--she just loves Garrus more. “It's fine, Shepard. I understand,” she tells her simply.

 

Shepard stares dumbly.

 

“I always knew this day would come, Shepard. I've seen the way he looks at you and vice versa. Even on the first Normandy, I knew. Before us, I knew. I'd be lying if I said I won't miss you, but I'd also be lying if I said I wasn't immensely happy for the two of you,” Liara says gently, her voice wavering only slightly.

 

The asari reaches out to cup Shepard's jaw. “I still love you, Shepard. I will always love you, but I'll be okay,” she says, smiling sadly.

 

“I--I feel the same,” Shepard says lamely. 

 

Liara takes the tea from the waitress and Shepard takes her coffee. 

 

“We're still friends, Shepard. I'm here when you need me,” Liara says, taking a slow sip from her still steaming tea.

 

Shepard smiles, “I know and  _ thank you _ .”

 

Liara waves the other woman off, “It's nothing, but  _ anytime. _ ”


	6. Shadows That Dance

“Liara is a gift to this galaxy,” Garrus says suddenly, smiling at Shepard as she sits with him on the couch.

 

Her legs are sprawled across his and her back is against the armrest. “She is, isn't she?”

 

Garrus nods, “I can't believe she's not mad at me.”

 

“If she was going to be mad at anyone, it would be me, Garrus. Not you,” she replies, nose falling back to her datapad.

 

“Maybe we should thank her,” Garrus says, interrupting Shepard's work once again.

 

She raises a brow at her turian companion, but doesn't speak.

 

“Yeah, I mean asari and human anatomy isn't all that different, I think my particular skills would translate just--ow! What was that for?!” Garrus exclaims.

 

Shepard kicks his thigh again. “For suggesting something so--so--I don't know but for suggesting  _ that _ ,” she says, just a little flustered.

 

Garrus chuckles and flicks her a smile. “Would you be open to the idea if it was another turian I was inviting into bed with us?” he says, dual-toned voice making the suggestion far more appealing than it should be.

 

He seems to catch her apprehension--or maybe he just smells her growing arousal--and shifts them so he hovers over her on the couch. “You like that idea, don't you, Shepard?” he purrs, voice far more seductive than it has the right to be.

 

She nods weakly, cheeks flushing.

 

“I know how you love it when I fill you, can you imagine how it would feel to be filled twice over? Can you imagine how full you'd be, Shepard? Do you like that?” he teases, rucking up the oversized t-shirt she wears to give him access to her breasts.

 

She nods furiously and whimpers as he rolls a nipple between his fingers.

 

Garrus dips his head to nip at her throat and she cants her own to give him better access. “It’d be all about you, Shepard. Two tongues to lick you, two cocks to fuck you…can't say I mind the idea of worshipping your body like that,” he says as he licks her pulse point. 

 

Shepard rolls her hips against him, silently begging for friction.

 

“Use your words, Shepard. I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want,” he says with a husky laugh, pulling away just enough to look at her.

 

The woman below him writhes. “ _ Garrus, _ ” she begs.

 

He shakes his head, “ _ Words.  _ I want to hear you say it.”

 

She growls, “Fucking fuck me you fucking asshole.”

 

“I'm going to let that slide this time, Shepard. But only because I want you so badly,” he tells her, readjusting so his face is between her thighs and her legs are over his shoulders.

 

She's already so wet for him when he sinks his tongue into her. She cries out, raking her nails along his fringe. 

 

He laves at her sex happily, pulling her as close to his face as he can.

 

Shepard huffs a laugh, “Not so high and mighty, now, are you? Kinda hard to be an asshole with your face buried in my--ahhh! More of that.”

 

She can feel him laughing more than she can hear it, his breath making her shiver.

 

“ _ Garrus, _ I think I-I'm gonna--”

 

“Then do it,” he tells her, returning to his work.

 

Her orgasm hits her hard, making her scream his name and drive her hips upward against his face. Just as she starts to come down from the first one, he wrenches another from her, making her keen and writhe.

 

“Please,” she begs. “I can't-- _ fuck _ !” Shepard grinds against him, reveling in the sensation of his talons pricking her skin as she comes for a third time.

 

She's ready to kick him if he tries to make her come again, but he sits up on his knees to watch her with a smirk instead. “Enjoy yourself?” he questions and if he hadn't just gone down on her she would've punched him for the smugness in his tone.

 

“Where did that come from exactly?” she asks, crossing her arms and cocking a brow at him.

 

He just hums and kisses her. She can taste herself on his mouth and some part of her thinks that's incredibly sexy.

 

Gently, she pushes him back. “Answer me, Garrus,” she tells him firmly.

 

Suddenly his expression shifts to disappointment. “Did you not like it?”

 

She can't help the too loud laugh that escapes her. “I  _ loved  _ it,” she promises, cupping his unscarred mandible. “I just wanted to know what brought that on. Dirty talk isn't exactly your thing--not that I'm complaining.”

 

It wasn't that Garrus never asserted his dominance in bed, it was just becoming more frequent and more…sexy. She loved it, but she didn't know what brought it on.

 

“I aim to please,” he hums, moving to nip at her throat again.

 

She laughs and tries to push him back. “Alright, big guy, pants off so I can return the favor,” she commands.

 

“I'm good,” he says simply, not taking his mouth off her.

 

Shepard gapes at him, “Excuse me?”

 

“ _ I'm good _ , Shepard,” he repeats. 

 

She pushes him back and he reluctantly goes. “You're  _ good _ ? Did I--am I not--should I--is everything okay?” she splutters.

 

With a sigh Garrus shifts so he can bring attention to his crotch--his civvies look damp and--

 

“Did I really get you off without even touching you?” Shepard asks, unable to contain her surprise.

 

“You smell good,” he complains half-heartedly, shifting to hover over her again and return to his previous ministrations. 

 

Shepard abandons all hope of getting a straight answer out of him and instead relaxes into Garrus’ thorough work. She could get use to a more dominant Garrus--happily.


	7. Scents That Please

Shepard wakes to Garrus nuzzling her hair. 

 

“You okay?” she questions. 

 

The turian hums in response, “You smell good.”

 

Shepard sits straight up in bed, causing Garrus to glare at her. “You keep saying that, but I have no idea what that means to you. It's obviously different from _ I like your shampoo _ , so out with it, big guy,” she says, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

 

Garrus grumbles something to himself as he sits up and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. His mandibles flicker in a smirk at her squeak of surprise. “It's a turian thing. Don't worry about it,” he tells her.

 

She rolls her hips against him and he grips them tight in response, growling quietly. 

 

“You better tell me,” she says in her commander voice.

 

He huffs a laugh, “That doesn't work in here, Shepard. You know that.” 

 

She glares at him, but doesn't say anything. Instead she slides down his body so she rests between his legs. She starts to tease at his plates with her tongue--

 

“Stop,” Garrus says firmly, but she continues anyway.

 

She licks a stripe along his seam before slipping a finger in. Another follows shortly after and she makes a come hither motion with them, making Garrus groan.

 

Suddenly his talons are tangled in her hair and he's pulling her up to look at him. She smiles at him with hooded eyes, “Need something?

 

“I told you to stop.”

 

“Am I going to be punished?” she asks, batting her eyes at him.

 

He doesn't answer and instead pulls her toward him by her hair, forcing her to move back up to her previous position. “Just sit here with me for a bit,” he says, releasing her hair and resting his undamaged mandible against her breasts.

 

She sighs, dissatisfied, but runs the back of her hand along his carapace anyway.

 

Garrus sighs contentedly, relaxing against her.

 

“You smell good,” he tells her.

 

She's about to throw his ass out of bed when he speaks again.

 

“You smell like me,” he says, inhaling deeply. “Which is different coming off of you. It's a turian thing, I don't know if you'd understand.”

 

Shepard’s lips quirk in a small smile, “Are you telling me you've  _ claimed  _ me?”

 

He pulls his head away--bewildered. “I--yes-- _ no _ . Maybe,” he says.

 

“If I were to approach another turian, say in a bar or whatever. He wouldn't want to touch me, right? Because I smell like you,” she says, smile not fading.

 

“Would you do that?” he questions, sounding somewhat concerned.

 

Shepard waves him off. “That other turian would know better than to mess with someone else's things, right? He'd keep his distance. Especially if you were around,” she says, eyeing him with a growing grin.

 

“First, I feel obligated to tell you that you're not a thing.”--Shepard snorts a laugh--“Second, yes. If he was a good turian, he wouldn't so much as glance at you in my presence. Without me…he'd just keep his distance,” Garrus admits. 

 

“You're not upset with me, right?” he asks sheepishly.

 

She laughs and strokes his unscarred mandible. “It's not like you can help it,” she says.

 

“I can,” he confesses and her eyes go wide. “I do it on purpose. I just--I don't know. I want you to myself.”

 

“You have me,” she promises. “Though I'll be the first to admit I think that's kind of cute.”

 

“I'm not cute,” he protests.

 

Shepard laughs, “You are.”

 

The turian growls and nips her shoulder, bringing his thumb to her clit to draw slow circles.

 

She rocks forward, suddenly feeling his cock up against her ass. 

 

“That was easy,” she teases.

 

“ _ You smell _ ,” he growls, positioning himself before pulling her down onto him.

 

Shepard lets out a sharp gasp and grabs his shoulders as she starts to roll her hips. He's pulling her flush against him while still toying with that sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

“ _ Shepard _ ,” he purrs. “Open your eyes, look at me--good girl.”

 

She hadn't even realized she had closed them in the first place. Her eyes lock on his as he speeds up his thrusts, driving up into her with abandon. 

 

Her nails dig into his shoulders and she arches into him; her orgasm hitting her, making her keen and cry out his name. 

 

The clench and flutter of her inner muscles drags his own orgasm from him and he buries his face in the juncture of her neck and collarbone.

 

She kneads the sensitive flesh below his fringe as he starts to come back around.

 

“What do I smell like now?” she asks, smiling down at him. 

 

Garrus snorts. “You smell like sex.”

 

She beats her hand against his chest in a manner that's not meant to injure. “Yeah, and what else?”

 

“Me, you smell like a hell of a lot of me. And sex. Mostly sex if I'm honest,” he says, laughing as she glares at him.

 

“I was going to say something sweet, asshole.”

 

“By all means, Shepard, continue,” he says, blinking at her innocently.

 

She glares at him. “I was going to tell you I like the idea of smelling like you,” she says, shaking her head. “But you--mmph!”

 

Garrus kisses her hard, holding one hand to the back of her neck to keep her close. He pulls her against his chest, stroking her hair when they break apart.

 

“Good, because I like smelling myself on you,” he tells her, nuzzling the top of her head.

 

Shepard rolls her eyes and presses a kiss to his chest. “Ass.”

 

“You love it, though.”

 

“I do,” she concedes.


	8. A Brief Intermission

Tali was back and it made Shepard so incredibly happy. The two of them had become very close friends on the first Normandy and she was ridiculously upset when she hadn’t accepted her offer to rejoin her crew.

 

But she was back now and that’s all that matters.

 

“So Tali”--a chime from her omni-tool--“Just a sec,” Shepard says, turning her attention the message she had just received.

 

_ Meet me at yours in five -G _

 

Shepard grumbles to herself and turns her attention back to Tali. “Sorry, it was just Garrus,” she apologizes.

 

“What’d he want?” she asks, trying to get a look at the message.

 

Shepard sighs and drags her friend closer to the core. “Remember how me and Garrus had a friends with benefits thing going back on the first Normandy?”--Tali nods--“ _ Well  _ we’re kind of a thing now. Like  _ a thing _ ,” she says, trying to emphasis the right words without having to actually come out and expressly say it.

 

“I’m happy for you two,” Tali says.

 

“Really?”

 

Tali places her hands on Shepard’s shoulders, “Of course.”

 

***

 

Tali  _ was not  _ happy.

 

She wasn’t exactly angry or  _ un _ happy. She just wasn’t happy. It was stupid, she knew, but she didn’t really care. Her two best friends in the whole galaxy were now  _ together  _ and Tali was left out in the cold.

 

She would put on a front for them, because she  _ loves  _ them dearly and couldn’t stand herself if she hurt them with her pettiness. 

 

Tali sighs and throws herself into her bunk. “Keelah,” she groans.

 

***

 

“I think Tali’s avoiding me,” Garrus says, shedding his armor at the foot of the bed.

 

Shepard cocks a brow, “Why would you think that?”

 

“Because she’s been avoiding me,” he replies flatly, peeling himself out of his undersuit and moving to climb into bed with Shepard.

 

She scoots closer to him in bed, abandoning her datapad to the nightstand in favor of snuggling up to her turian. “I don’t know why she’d do that. I thought she was your friend,” she says, wrapping herself around him.

 

“She is. Or at least she was last I checked. Been a while,” Garrus says and there’s a hint of sadness in his dual-toned voice.

 

Shepard rests her head on his chest and hums, “I could talk to her if you want.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I  _ want _ to and that’s the end of this discussion,” she tells him and surprisingly he drops the matter.

 

The next day Shepard makes her way to engineering and finds Tali working at her usual console. “Tali,” she says gently, but startles the quarian anyway.

 

“Shepard--I didn’t--did you need something?” she sputters, regaining her composure quickly

 

“Are you avoiding Garrus?” she questions.

 

Tali sighs and leans back against the console, crossing her arms. Shepard can tell she’s thinking so she remains quiet as the other woman gathers her thoughts. “You I love you, don’t you, Shepard? You and Garrus are my closest friends and I…”--she sighs deeply--“Keelah this is hard,” she says, shaking her head to herself.

 

“You don’t have to tell me, Tali. And for the record, I love you, too,” Shepard says with a slight smile.

 

Tali lets out a shy laugh. “I’m just jealous, Shepard. That’s all. I won’t let it get in the way of our friendship again,” she promises.

 

“Jealous of me or of Garrus?”

 

“Both of you?” she asks rhetorically, trying to laugh off the awkwardness.

 

Shepard moves forward to wrap her arms around Tali and bring her in for a hug. Tali melts into it and Shepard pulls back slightly to press a kiss to her mask. “I really have missed you, Tali,” she tells her with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Tali replies shyly, looking away.

 

***

 

“She said she was jealous of us,” Shepard says to Garrus from the office. He’s laying in bed looking into more upgrades for the Thanix Cannons.

 

Her words make him look up at her curiously, “Really?”

 

Shepard nods and moved toward the bedroom, stopping at the top of the stairs to lean against the wall. “Mmhm.”

 

“That’s…I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought she might feel that way,” he says, eyes suddenly caught on something on the floor.

 

“Well you better know real quick because I invited her up here,” Shepard says.

 

“You what?” Garrus says, voice hollow and expression a mixture of confusion and shock.

 

Unable to contain herself, Shepard bursts into laughter so strong she has to grip the wall to keep her from falling. “Garrus, you should’ve seen the look on your face,” she says between laughs.

 

His expression hardens, but Shepard is still having too much fun to notice or care. “That’s not funny, Shepard.”

 

“Oh it was hilarious, Garrus. You just don’t know it because you’re on the wrong end of the joke. You’d do the same, don’t lie to me,” she says, gathering herself and moving toward the bed, crawling across it until she reaches him.

 

“Would I, though?”

 

“Yes, you would,” Shepard tells him. “End of discussion.”


	9. Walk Me Into Hell

It's the night before the Omega 4 Relay and Shepard’s sitting in bed alone, going over everything twice and then a third time. She can't lose them. Can't lose this Normandy. Not again. No one dies tomorrow.  _ No one _ .

 

She's so deep in her datapad she doesn't notice the door has opened and a turian is now standing at the foot of her bed in civvies with wine. 

 

“Shepard,” he says just loud enough to draw her attention. 

 

Her eyes lift from the datapad and fall on him. A slow smile spreads across her face. “Hey you,” she says, gesturing him closer with open arms.

 

He moves around the bed to place himself on the edge beside her, setting the wine on the nightstand. Without asking he pulls the datapad from her grip and puts it with the wine. “You didn't seriously think you'd be allowed to sit around here all alone, doing work, did you?” he says, leaning forward to nip at her exposed shoulder.

 

“You got better plans in mind?”

 

“A few,” he says, pulling back to undo the clasps of his shirt before tossing it aside.

 

Instantly she's on him, running her hands along his plates and up his shoulders to his carapace--sitting up on her knees to reach. She moves back the way she came, this time scraping her nails. He shivers beneath her and she leans to press a kiss to his brow plate. 

 

Without warning she's on her back with Garrus above her. She tries to squirm away, giggling as she does so, but he's got her pinned. Slowly, he slides off her slouchy sweater and flicks a smile at her lack of bra.

 

“I don't sleep in it, Garrus,” she says at his raised brow plate.

 

He hums and dips his head to flick a nipple with his tongue before doing the same to the other.

 

Shepard arcs up toward him and wraps her legs around his waist. “Off with the pants,” she says, smiling up at him and digging her heels into his hips to try to pull them off herself.

 

Garrus laughs and removes her legs, nuzzling an unscarred mandible against her calf. He pulls away to stand and remove his pants before returning to his position above her. “Your turn,” he says as he gently helps her out of her pajama shorts.

 

He takes a moment to admire her, or at least that's what Shepard  _ thinks  _ he's doing. He could be reconsidering being with someone so alien for all she knows. But when he flicks his mandibles at her in a fond smile she figures it's the former and not the latter. 

 

“Garrus,” she says softly, placing her hand on his unscarred mandible. “We don't have to do this, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he replies, bowing his head to her neck. “I  _ want  _ to.”

 

She smiles and cants her head to give him better access to her throat. “I love you,” she says somewhat absently.

 

He nips at the soft flesh, eliciting a slight moan from Shepard. “Love you too,” he says quietly, pulling away enough to look at her. He returns her legs to his waist and shifts back onto his knees, sliding his length through her slickness before positioning himself.

 

“Go for it, big guy,” she says with a breathless laugh.

 

Needing no further encouragement he drives into her, making her keen and arch. The pace he sets is leisurely and loving, encouragements and praise falling from his mouth as he works her clit.

 

“Claws,” she chides between gasps.

 

“ _ Talons,”  _ he corrects in her ear, but loosens his grip on her hip nonetheless. “You're beautiful, you know that, right?”

 

A choked giggle slips from her mouth and she smiles, but a sudden change in pace wipes it from her lips and replaces it with a perfect O.

 

His sudden fervent pace has her quivering and mewling as euphoria washes over her. Her hands latch onto his forearms and her eyes fall shut, leaving her a mess in his arms.

 

When she comes back around Garrus is poised above her with one hand planted beside her head as he breathes hard against her throat. She shifts slightly and his other hand flies to her waist to hold her still.

 

“Don't move,” he says, tilting his head to look her in the eyes. “I just want to live in this moment as long as possible.”

 

Shepard nods; she understands. “You're afraid, aren't you?” she says, words innocent and unaccusatory.

 

“Deathly,” he answers simply.

 

She nods. “Me too.” 

 

“We'll get out of this alive, Shepard. You, me, the whole crew. No one dies tomorrow,” he promises.

 

“You're too good, Garrus,” she says smiling up at him. “What ever did I do to deserve you?”

 

He chuckles softly. “I could say the same.”


	10. Ain't No Sinners, Ain't No Saints

Six months and counting. Shepard was going to lose her mind without him. She was sure of it. She hadn't heard so much as a peep on the well being of her beloved turian and it was beginning to drive her up the wall.

 

Then they landed on Menae and he was  _ there _ . Right in front of her, cocky as ever and just as perfect as she remembered him. His injury healed well.  _ Goodbye bandage. _

 

Shepard could barely remember how they'd gotten to her cabin or the shuttle ride to the Normandy. Everything was a blur and it was in the past now.

 

“You're alive,” she says in disbelief, cupping his face in her hands as he goes for the pressure seals of their armor.

 

He growls, territorial and the sound goes straight to her clit. 

 

She manages to rein herself in long enough to help him with their armor.

 

The zipper to her undersuit is ignored in favor of ripping into it with his talons and leaving it in shreds on the floor. At the indignant noise that escapes her he just chuckles darkly and disposes of his own undersuit in the same fashion.

 

“Eager,” she teases at the sight of him, plates spread and cock weeping. 

 

He growls again, “Shut up, Shepard.”

 

Apparently lacking any semblance of patience, he drags them to the floor and gestures for her to get on all fours.

 

He doesn't say anything before he impales her on his cock, making her wail in both surprise and pleasure.

 

Any attempt to say something snarky dies in her throat at the punishing pace he sets, driving into her with abandon. His talons dig into her hips and as an afterthought he snakes his hand around to tease her clit.

 

Her first orgasm takes her by surprise, a litany of  _ please  _ and  _ yes _ and  _ Garrus  _ pouring from her lips as her body shakes with the force of it.

 

The second one makes her collapse, ass held in the air by Garrus alone.

 

He pulls her up, flush against his chest, but doesn't slow down. He tweaks a nipple and lets out a breathy laugh.

 

“Your hair's longer,” he says breathlessly.

 

She can't help the choked laugh that escapes her, but she can't think of anything snarky to say in reply. Her voice is going hoarse and her knees rubbing against the polished floor are starting to burn. She tries to say his name--get his attention--but it comes out as a breathless gasp and she's sure he'd ignore her either way.

 

“One more,” he says and she's shaking again with the force of a third orgasm. The only thing keeping her grounded is his strong arm around her waist and his coarse plates against her back. 

 

Her orgasm brings his own, spilling into her as she milks him for all he's worth.

 

When Shepard comes down she's almost flat against the floor with Garrus hunched over her, both of their chests heaving from exertion. She's coated in a fine sheet of sweat and he's laughing quietly at her back.

 

“What?” she croaks, voice worn.

 

He shifts them onto their sides, pulling her against him. “I didn't mean to do that,” he says through gentle laughter. “I mean, I meant to have sex with you. I just didn't mean--”

 

“For it to be so intense and amazing and  _ God I missed you _ ,” she says turning just enough to look at him and press a kiss to his mandible.

 

He laughs a little harder, “When you put it like  _ that  _ maybe we should do this more often.”

 

“If you mean spend extended periods of time away from each other, then no. If you mean have mind bending sex on a regular basis, can do,” she says, fighting the scratching of her throat.

 

“I'll get you some water,” Garrus says, starting to rise. 

 

Shepard shifts again so she faces him, “No. Stay here. I missed you.”

 

He resumes his position and tightens his grip. “I missed you too, Shepard,” he says. “I'm never letting you go again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr thelilybird.tumblr.com Feel free to prompt me there! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
